


I love you anyway

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: "God, I want to spent the rest of my life with you." It slipped out before he could really stop it.
Derek's eyes snapped up from the book, his glasses almost slipping off his nose. "Erm, I mean no pressure?"
Derek could probably hear his elated heartbeat, could probably smell his panic.





	

Derek had a gentle smile on his face, his lips curling as he flipped the page. Stiles watched as he shook his head, his eyes moving over the words.

He didn't know what he was reading, but he looked so content, so happy, it made Stiles' heart ache. Derek, with his feet kicked up on the coffee table and a tea cup next to him, in a cuddly sweater.

"God, I want to spent the rest of my life with you." It slipped out before he could really stop it.

Derek's eyes snapped up from the book, his glasses almost slipping off his nose. "Erm, I mean no pressure?"

Derek could probably hear his elated heartbeat, could probably smell his panic. Hell, Stiles could have sworn he was the colour of Deadpool's suit.

"What did you just say?", Derek asked carefully as he marked his page and set the book down. 

"Nothing!", Stiles squeaked, still standing in the exact same spot as before, the keys still in his hand.

Derek's eyes fell to them as Stiles nervously started playing with them. 

"You used my keys." 

Stiles nodded. "Was, was I not supposed to? I thought you gave them to me so I could, you know, use them?"

"I did", Derek confirmed, still watching Stiles' hands. "They're yours to use."

"Oookay. Cool." He awkwardly sat down next to Derek. "So are you still up for that Star Wars marathon, or..."

"Stiles", Derek murmured softly. "Come here." He opened his arms and Stiles immediately snuggled into him, throwing an arm around his waist. Cuddling with Derek never got old. And he knew that they both craved intimacy.

"I want to spend my life with you too", Derek confessed, squeezing Stiles tighter. For a moment Stiles' heart seemed to stop beating, before it kicked in twice as fast. He exhaled a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. 

"I love you", Stiles whispered and leaned in to kiss him softly. The world was so quiet and everything had gotten a little bit warmer and sharper. Or maybe Derek was just the only thing he could focus on.

"I know." Derek's eyes were dancing with mirth and he was grinning, showing off his bunny teeth.

Stiles laughed and leaned in for another kiss. "You are such a nerd."

"But you love me", Derek retorted, happy and carefree and relaxed.

"God help me, but I do."

Sometimes he wondered how he had gotten so lucky. How they had ended up here.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
